


A very Happy Birthday indeed!

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [25]
Category: Barduil - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: Bard's birthday celebration, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit six-some (is that even a word?), Feren is a naughty little elf, I adore Haldir, M/M, Mentions of Gandalf, Mentions of Original Oakenshield company, Multi, Pure Smut, Thranduil is a naughty elf, the woodland realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: It is King!Bard's birthday, and the ElvenKing!Thranduil has a very special surprise for him. Four special gifts...
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Kudos: 5





	A very Happy Birthday indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> **Hides face** Do not ask what i was thinking... 😶😇
> 
> Apologies for any grammatical errors in advance.

“Can I look now?” Bard whined impatiently, tired of having being blindfolded and led off to a familiar yet unknown direction.

“Do you wish to go back to your birthday celebrations?” his husband asked, grasping the Dragonslayer’s shoulders to turn him to the left as they walked down the long hallway of the Woodland Realm.

Bard grumbled, “No,” and shook his head.

He had a great time eating cake, dancing with his children, laughing with friends and drinking wine but now, he was horny and Thranduil had suggested that they retire to bed so he could gift him with something more intimate than the gold and jewels he had received from the respective kingdoms of which he was allies with.

“Now be quiet,” Thranduil replied, making him stop. Bard heard a door open in front of him and he was led inside. He was guided to sit on a comfortable chair and Thranduil couldn’t resist nibbling on his ear a little before removing the blindfold.

“Oh bloody _fuck_!” Bard’s eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of an elf before him seated on a large bed, wearing a very light robe that exposed his naked body underneath. He looked to Thranduil, unsure what was going on because this wasn’t what he had expected.

Thranduil simply smiled and went to go close the door before returning to stand next to him.

“Surprise!” he said, looking to the elf who was seated on the bed.

“Wha—?” Bard breathed out, his cock suddenly responding to what he was seeing. This particular elf was his friend—Feren; Commander of the Woodland's military forces and he was biting his lower lip like some damn muse.

Fucking _chewing_ it!

Now Bard was really nervous because he knew where this was going.

“Thran—” he was saying but was silenced by a pair of soft lips. Thranduil was kissing him and Bard was responding to the kiss with every fibre of his being, his cock standing erect beneath the confines of his robes and undergarments. Proof that all his love was for this elf despite what was about to happen.

“Just enjoy,” the Elvenking whispered once he pulled away from the kiss and just like that, Bard found himself bound onto the chair, his wrists tied on each armrest with a thick rope. How did he not feel that?

“Uh, okay, I trust you,” he responded in a slightly panicked tone, watching his elf slowly walk over to the bed and leaning over to kiss Feren. “Oh damn!” Bard whispered in awe, feeling a sudden heat rush through his entire body from seeing his husband kiss his commander.

It was _hot!_

It should have been unusual for Bard to feel this way because he normally never indulged in such sexual acts. He always preferred his husband, always mesmerized by that ivory skin and those long legs. He considered himself very blessed to have the Elvenking by his side, but right now, he was feeling lucky.

Thranduil dominated Feren, grasping his see-through robe and parting it to get better access to his toned body. Feren moaned into the kiss, gasping out a soft _‘My lord’_ that had Bard groaning. Bard wasn’t the kind of man who shared but just watching Thranduil harshly grab Feren’s hard, weeping cock, made him reconsider. The red-head was squirming under his king as he was laid down, arching his back into the touch. Thranduil worked his cock with slow movements, licking and nipping Feren’s exposed neck as he romped against his thigh.

“ _Matho nin sui mathog i vagol gîn,_ ” Feren whimpered out desperately into the air. Thranduil obeyed, pumping the commander’s cock faster and more vigorously. Feren cried out loudly, his hands gripping the bed sheets underneath him tightly. He was close and Bard could tell from the way his own cock was twitching for attention. He tried to get out of the ropes on his wrists but Thranduil had really tied them down hard, preventing him from escaping. This was exactly what the elf had wanted; for Bard to suffer as he enjoyed himself.

“Do you like what you see Dragonslayer?” Thranduil asked softly, his icy-blue eyes gazing down between Bard’s legs. Bard swore that Thranduil was undressing him with his eyes because his cock became even harder—if possible—and Feren chose that moment to come, eyes closing and mouth hanging open.

“Damn!” Bard ground out as he watched hot sticky ropes of cum spattered across Feren’s belly. Thranduil kissed the commander and pulled away from his limp body, walking back over to a flustered Dragonslayer.

“Oh fuck that was hot!” Bard breathed out, receiving a kiss that tasted more like Feren than Thranduil and it made his cock swell up a little more.

Thranduil pulled away and literally ripped Bard’s robes apart, exposing his delicious abs and solid chest with dark hair adorning across it. Thranduil loved everything about his husband, but the hair on his chest, that really drove him crazy.

“Hmm, and this is only the beginning,” he said as he tugged off Bard’s boots and stripped him of his leggings, taking his undergarments with. Bard was left half naked—the robe still on but doing nothing to cover him up. When the undergarments had been removed, Bard’s cock sprang free from its confines and slapped up against his abdomen, the sound making Feren moan out and look to him. Thranduil slipped his boots back on—because he loved how Bard looked naked with only his boots on. 

Bard—as Thranduil had come to learn when he had accidently walked in the communal bath house of the men back in Dale—was much bigger than most men. His cock was the stuff of dreams and it had a slight curve to it, making it look even meaner than when it was contained and flaccid. It matched his slightly tanned skin and its head was a juicy red, the slit dripping with precome.

Thranduil licked his lips, ready to devour that head but Feren beat him to it, enclosing his mouth over it and giving a hard suck.

“OH VALAR HAVE MERCY!” Bard squeaked as the heat of Feren’s mouth seared through his skin. He didn’t expect Feren—stoic and strict Feren—to ever suck cock in his thousands of years on Middle Earth. This was all new to Bard but it was fucking hot to watch and Thranduil seemed to approve, pushing Feren’s head down gently to take more of Bard into his mouth.

“Isn’t he delicious?” The Elvenking asked, Feren pulling back because he couldn’t take anymore of Bard’s length down. He lifted his head and let Bard’s cock slip free off his mouth with an obscene pop. “Oh yes, my lord,” the red-head replied. He was just about to duck down to have another go when suddenly the door opened and—Lindir stuck his head in.

“ _Ai, Eru_!” the elf hissed in shock, walking further in and around Bard’s chair taking in the sight before him. Bard had the galls to look sheepish but Thranduil and Feren didn’t miss a beat. Instead, Thranduil reached his hand out to motion to him.

“ _Tolo, govano ven_ ,” he said, looking back to his husband who was looking at him in confusion. He knew that was elvish for ‘Come, join us’ which is why he was confused because this was the three of them and Lindir was supposed to take offence at witnessing such lewd acts being committed.

But of course Lindir was naughty like Feren. He practically ripped his robes off and threw them aside, grabbing Thranduil and kissing him. And Bard—the ever faithful king of men—found that insanely hot! He hissed when Feren returned to sucking his cock and Lindir broke away from Thranduil to watch the commander suck on Bard’s massive length.

“ _A, i theilin in edain teiliar_ …” he whispered in a low seductive voice, looking to Thranduil for permission to touch Bard. Thranduil looked to his husband and then back to Lindir. “Beg him,” he said simply, getting up from the soft carpet and settling back on the bed, stripping off his own robe and leggings. Bard watched him even as his eyes demanded to close and Thranduil smirked at him, making sure that he moved slowly. There were two elves on their knees before him, but Bard’s heart still longed for Thranduil.

“Lord Bard…” Lindir began, licking his lips when he saw Bard’s cock slipping out of Feren’s red lips. “Please,” he continued, “May I please suck your cock.”

Bard was going to die if this was going to keep happening. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back against the chair to look up. “Oh Eru have mercy on me, please,” he pleaded, then he leaned forward and nodded his permission to Lindir. The elf grinned excitedly and dipped down between Bard’s legs, taking in his cock and moaning as though he was devouring something delicious. Feren pouted but sat back nonetheless, watching his fellow elf pleasure the King of Dale.

He was called back over to the bed by his king and Bard watched them kiss once again, pale hands exploring the other. Bard couldn’t take it anymore; this was too much and it had been building deep in the pit of his belly.

“I’m g-going to c-come,” he managed to say and Lindir—the damn _bastard_ elf—pulled back at the last moment, getting up from the carpet. “Happy birthday, King Bard,” he said in an amused tone, walking over to the bed to join the other two elves who were making out like teenagers.

Bard then realised that Lindir had been part of Thranduil’s little plan all along. “Damn you Elf king!” he growled out in frustration.

Feren was on top of Thranduil, straddling his hips and the sight of Thranduil’s beautiful cock between the guard’s ass cheeks, touching his lower back had him moaning out loudly. Absolute torture is what this was. He squirmed uncomfortably when Lindir joined them on the bed and started kissing Feren as he stripped the rest of his garments off, palming his cock.

“Fuck, please take me out of my misery,” the Dragonslayer cried out, feeling neglected. Feren moved off of Thranduil, kissing Lindir and they sank down on the bed to continue what they had started, Thranduil moving off the bed to attend his husband. He kneeled before him and didn’t waste a single second as he deep-throated Bard into oblivion.

“OH THRANDUILION!”

The Elvenking smirked as he sucked on Bard’s cock. Only he could take all of Bard in and Bard appreciated that even more, basking in the fact that only his husband knew him this much. His hands itched to touch that platinum-blonde hair and Thranduil seemed to have noticed because he pulled back and looked up at Bard. “Be patient, _meleth-nin_ ,” he whispered, something sinister dancing in his eyes, causing Bard to swallow hard.

“ _Tolo_ ,” Thranduil suddenly said, looking past Bard’s shoulder to the door. Bard strained to look who it was but he didn’t have to because a hand ran through his hair and Bard couldn’t help but lean into the touch like a starved man that he currently was in a room with naked elves.

_“Ci írui,_ King Bard _.”_

“Oh, Galion!” Bard muttered when he recognised the voice. He was already making peace with the idea that Thranduil had invited another elf into their sex-life.

Galion, beautiful and like Thranduil—but not above him— strict, like Feren, paler than Lindir, was welcome of course. Thranduil smirked at his friend and looked to the left. Another hand was placed on Bard’s shoulder and he shivered when a soft voice whispered into his ear, “ _Po van i 'laew?”_

Bard whimpered and turned his gaze at Haldir. His cock gave an involuntary twitch and out of nowhere Thranduil presented the elf with a vial of scented oil. Haldir came around the chair and headed for the bed. He was wearing a dark-green robe that was soon acquainted with the carpet, before grabbing Galion’s wrist and pulling him towards the large bed.

“Fuck this is the best day of my life,” Bard all but whimpered as he watched the two elves kiss and fondle each other. The other two elves on the bed paid attention to them and soon they were rolling on the bed, naked, their cocks hard and wanting. Thranduil chose that moment to return to Bard’s cock with his hot mouth and he worked him for a couple of seconds before pulling off and grabbing a vial of scented oil from behind the chair.

“Please stop torturing me,” Bard said, voice dripping with lust. Thranduil chuckled and poured the oil onto his hands, getting his fingers lubed up. He laid down on the carpet and spread his legs, playing his finger around his puckered entrance. “Thran…” the Dragonslayer whimpered. He watched as Thranduil pushed one finger in, moaning out Bard’s name, a moan so obscene it made the other elves stop what they were doing to look at him.

Galion—clearly unable to watch—came over and kneeled next to his king, then he looked to Bard and a dangerous smirk played on his lips. “I think King Bard would like it better if I helped loosen you up, my lord,” he said, lubing up his finger and removing Thranduil’s finger and pushing his in. Bard gave a guttural groan and he came undone, his balls tightening. Galion didn’t miss a beat, he leaned over and sucked on Bard’s cock, swallowing his cum and moaning around the length.

_“Avo dharo!”_ Feren exclaimed as he sat up to watch. Haldir was on top of him, his hand grasping the elf’s cock and Lindir was next to them, his cock in Feren’s hand. They watched as the Elvenking was being fingered by Galion whilst sucking Bard’s cock and what a sight it was to behold.

Galion soon pulled away from Bard and turned his attention back to Thranduil, adding a second finger and quickening his thrusts when he found the elf’s sweet spot. Thranduil’s back arched beautifully and he whimpered out Bard’s name instead of Galion’s, clear about wanting the Dragonslayer, a reaction that had him squirming against the ropes, his cock refusing to give up being hard.

“Galion…” he panted out slowly and dangerously, looking to the elf who now had three fingers up Thranduil’s lush ass. The elf looked to him and smiled knowingly, commanding Lindir to remove the ropes so Bard could take over. Lindir obeyed and as soon as Bard was free, he grabbed the young elf and roughly kissed him.

He turned him around after a while and pushed him down to the carpet next to Thranduil who whimpered from the loss of Galion’s fingers. Bard growled angrily, grabbing Galion around the neck and doing the same thing he did to Lindir. Now there were three elves laid out before him, his cock painfully throbbing and he grabbed it harshly, stroking it to soothe himself.

The three elves gazed back up at him with pure lust and Thranduil made a small noise as he soaked up Bard’s size, now fully hard and aching for release. “I’m going to fuck you…all three of you and there is nothing you can do about it but take it. Am I understood?!” he commanded in his kingly voice.

“Ba—” Thranduil was about to say but the Dragonslayer brought down his hand, slapping the Elvenking’s ass cheek to hush him up. “That’s Dragonslayer to you!” he hissed, kneeling between his husband spread thighs and pouring the scented oil over his cock. He pressed it against the elf’s pink, puckered entrance and Haldir—all the way from the bed—gasped in anticipation. Bard looked to him and smirked. “On the floor, ass up,” he instructed to the elf. Haldir scrambled into position and Bard looked to Feren as he said, “I want you to fuck him, hard!”

Thranduil and Galion whimpered at the same time, their cocks dripping with precome, ruining the carpet beneath them. “Don’t you dare touch yourself!” Bard slapped Galion’s ass when the elf tried to ease his aching and Bard pushed his cock into Thranduil with one quick motion, giving a harsh groan that vibrated deep within his chest.

“Fuck! _Mae ad limp mi gin_!” he exclaimed. Thranduil’s hole clenched around his cock and Bard started pounding into him, gripping that platinum-blonde hair with one hand as he spanked Lindir’s ass with his other hand.

He revelled at the feel of being in control and sloppily kissed Galion whom he pulled up. 

_“Puitho nin!”_ the elf whispered desperately, loving the sounds Thranduil made as Bard slammed into him ruthlessly, the sound of skin on skin so obscene that the room was now filled with slapping sounds, the scent of sex and scented oil strong in the air.

_“Dringo nin!”_ Lindir whispered, coming up for a kiss too.

Bard broke the kiss and looked to Feren who was pounding into Haldir, the elf moaning and panting. Bard smirked and pulled out of Thranduil, grabbing Galion and pushing his cock up his entrance. Thranduil cried out in frustration but he watched with interest when Bard started fucking into Galion whilst spanking Lindir who was on all fours next to Galion.

“Fuck!” Bard hissed. Galion was nice and loose and he was clenching around Bard’s length at every thrust, rocking back into him as Bard stroked his cock, seeking, chasing his release.

“He feels good, does he not?” the Elvenking asked Galion in a low tone.

_“A, ae, AE!”_ was all Galion could say and after two deep strokes against his prostate, he came hard, Bard slamming into him and spanking Lindir hard at the same time. It was all too much for Bard and he came deep in Galion, his seed hot and thick as it filled the whimpering elf up, making him go limp instantly. Bard caught him in his arms and laid him back down on the carpet, pulling out and grabbing Lindir.

Lindir had his ass up already, waiting to being fucked. Bard couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You’re such a slut for my cock,” he muttered, stroking his length to revive it. This was the second time he had come but his cock was soldiering on, announcing his youth proudly even though he was just a couple of years out of that league.

He heard Haldir climax with a loud groan and Feren’s name on his lips. He grinned wolfishly at them and went back to Lindir, pushing his cock in with one swift motion. Thranduil was opposite the elf, shoving his beautiful cock into his mouth. Lindir shuddered, he had never been penetrated on both sides and to prove how much of a rookie he was at this, he moved along with Thranduil’s thrusts, messing with Bard’s rhythm.

“Relax, Lindir, Thran and I will take care of you,” the Dragonslayer said in his husky voice, pounding into the elf and shoving him forward with each thrust into Thranduil’s cock. The Elvenking was a moaning mess, Lindir even more so as Bard abused his prostate, panting and groaning against the back of his neck as he laid sloppy kisses.

_“Ritho! No lagor!”_ the elf cried out in a muffled tone around Thranduil’s cock, skin flustered pink, the Elvenking holding up his head by his hair. Bard was insane from all the pleasure and he could tell that his husband was enjoying it too. He watched those blue eyes turn darker and he couldn’t help but lean over Lindir.

“Come for me, Lindir,” he whispered into the elf’s ear, his own release creeping up on him. The elf cried out his release around Thranduil’s length, the sound causing vibrations. Thranduil came into his mouth, tilting his head back and the elf swallowed every last drop. Bard pulled out and stroked himself a couple of times and he spilled his seed all over Lindir’s ass cheeks, decorating him as he deserved for being so good to Bard.

“Oh fuck,” the Dragonslayer said, looking down at his cock. It gave a couple of twitches and he grasped it in disbelief. It was still hard.

Panting breathlessly, the Dragonslayer sat back on the chair and he listened to the elves breathing loudly, calming down from their highs. Bard smiled as he opened his eyes when Thranduil straddled him, tiredly panting.

“Happy birthday Bard. I hope all was to your liking,” he said, nuzzling his face into Bard’s neck.

“This was the best gift ever, darlin’,” he replied wrapping his arms around the elf’s slender hips.

This really was the best gift Bard had received, already aware that next year would be even better and that thought alone, made his cock twitch even more.

Thranduil sighed against him as he took notice of Bard’s erection. He was well spent but Bard wasn’t truly done with him. He could never get enough of Thranduil; no matter who he fucked a few minutes go. So with the last of his energy, he pushed Thranduil up and speared him with his cock, eliciting a soft moan from the Elvenking.

“ _I dhû hen and_ ,” he said, rolling his hips forward.

O.O

The next day, Bard was the first person to make it to the breakfast table. His royal guests from last night’s party were already at the table and he greeted them with a huge grin, ruffling Tilda’s hair as he sat down in his make-shift throne. His husband soon followed with the same grin and he winced a little when he sat down next to him.

Lord Elrond caught this and shot Bard a private smile as though he were congratulating him. Bard acknowledged him with a brief nod and dug into his breakfast, asking his children how the rest of the party went. Tilda was in the middle of telling him about dancing with Lord Elrond when Haldir, Feren, Galion and Lindir showed up, dressed in their uniforms and walking rather slowly as they tried to look as normal as they could.

They greeted everyone with warm smiles and glared at their seats for a moment before stealing glances at Bard.

Lord Elrond caught their blushes and looked to Bard incredulously before turning back to them and plainly muttering, “You reap what you sow, sit down and have breakfast.”

Bard chuckled, pretending that his grapes were the most interesting thing in the world as the elves painfully sat down slowly.

“Hmm,” Thranduil agreed with the great healer and Tilda continued her conversation with Bard, oblivious to the wincing of the elves.

**Author's Note:**

> I will say nothing more except that protection is always required when you have multiple sexual partners. Though, let us forgive Middle Earth for not having invented that yet.
> 
> Sindarian translations:  
> (source: ambar-eldaron.com’s dictionary last updated October 2008 & tolkiengateway) & i totally forgot where i got the other translations (i will look it up):
> 
> Matho nin sui mathog i vagol gîn - Wield me as you wield a sword  
> Tolo, govano ven – Come, join us  
> A, i theilin in edain teiliar… - Oh, the games that Men play…  
> Ci írui, King Bard – You’re sexy, King Bard  
> Po van i 'laew? – Where’s the lube?  
> Avo dharo! - Don’t stop!  
> Mae ad limp mi gin - It is soft and wet inside you   
> Puitho nin! – Fuck me!  
> Dringo nin! - Spank me!  
> A, ae, AE! - Oh, ooh, OOH!   
> Ritho! No lagor! - Harder! Faster!   
> I dhû hen and - You're in for a long night 
> 
> StaySafe yall! ❤ 🌟  
> Thank you so much for reading! You are appreciated! – Yoshiaki


End file.
